Romantic Night
by Rogue1979
Summary: Yugi is told by way of flowers and notes that tonight will be a very special night and is given a set of instructions. So, he gets ready and dons the velvet blindfold and waits patiently on the bed for his lover to come home...warnings inside. HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

Hi all! New oneshot, was floating in my head, couldn't get it out for love nor...well, nothing really.

Still working on recovering my lost stories, but now that I'm working again, and in a labour intensive job, I'm pretty knackered in the evening when I would normally type my fics. But don't worry; the unfinished fics will be updated soon.

Please read and review.

WARNINGS: GRAPHIC SEXUAL CONTENT, BONDAGE, MALE ON MALE ACTION. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.

Don't own. Don't sue.

* * *

**Romantic Night**

The big bunch of roses came as a complete surprise to Yugi when he opened the door to his apartment. There they were on the hall table, beautifully done up with a light coloured wrap and a pink ribbon. The flowers themselves were a pink colour, fading out to almost white at the outer edge of the petals. But it was the perfume that endeared them so much to the young 20- year-old. A card with a picture of a kitten playing with pink ribbon sat propped against the flowers.

He picked the card up and read the carefully typed message that had been stuck to the inside. '_Flowers for you, my special Little One. Good news, the conference has been cancelled so I can spend tonight with you. As this is a bonus for us I want to make it special. On your bed you will find a parcel. In it I have purchased some clothes for you to wear – please follow the instructions there and make this evening one we will always remember_.' It was neatly typed in curly font.

His curiosity was peaked. The flowers were lovely, but new clothes and this air of mystery as well? Yugi was becoming quite excited. Yami had been working so hard over the last few months that they had hardly spent any time together at all. He couldn't remember when it was they last made love, but it was well over two weeks ago. Things could only get better, Yugi thought to himself. It wasn't Yami's fault, his work just took him away so much.

With a sigh, he picked up the flowers and walked through to the bedroom. It was a smallish room dominated by the big iron-framed bed. A simple white throw covered the otherwise feminine covers and pillows.

Sure enough on the bed lay a plain brown cardboard box; the sort that come from the big fancy stores. Yugi could hardly wait to see what it contained. In the centre of the lid was a plain white envelope. He took it off and set it down with the flowers. The further instructions could wait until he satisfied his curiosity.

The lid flipped off and he pulled back the protective layer of tissue. Inside lay, neatly folded, a sexy black fishnet long sleeve top with a very low cut neck. A pair fishnet stockings and black lace pants completed the set. He held them; they looked so sexy and alluring. It was hard to believe that Yami had thought of it.

Under the other items lay a black velvet blindfold with elastic straps to hold it in place. Yugi picked this up and examined it. A grin spread on his face as he realised the implication. This was truly going to be a night to remember.

Laying the items back on the white bed, he picked up the envelope. Inside was a single typed sheet. '_Well, my Little One, what do you think of your outfit? I think you will look absolutely stunning in it. I don't want you to change an inch of it – just wear what I have provided. Do make yourself look beautiful as well, although you hardly need do a thing to make that a reality. Once you are dressed wait for me on your bed with the blindfold in place. Please, no peeking, and once I'm there, no talking allowed – tonight needs to be perfect – I don't want to spoil any of it. Please, relax and let it happen – the night of your dreams – the night of ultimate excitement. I will be home at 8pm precisely – be ready for me. Until then, my love, enjoy your preparations._' Once again it was typed in that curly font.

Yugi looked at his watch. It was 6.47; under and hour and half to get ready. Now he was paying for his window shopping and idleness. A few minutes earlier there had been no reason to rush. Leaving the flowers and the notes on his bed, he grabbed his robe and made his way to the bathroom. Quickly he turned on the shower and removed his clothes, his underwear being thrown carelessly into the washing basket, his other clothes folded onto the cane chair that decorated a corner of the room. Soon the warm water was cascading over his slim form, plastering his multicoloured hair to his neck and shoulders as he applied his sweet smelling lavender range of hair care and soap.

There was no time to be wasted, the shower was over quickly. The towel was soft and warm; hair drier followed before he returned to the bedroom in his robe. The clock on his dresser said 7.29. he gulped. That was longer than he had wanted to spend in the shower. Still it wouldn't take long to do his eye make-up.

As he applied his make-up, Yugi tried not to watch the clock. His purple eyes kept flicking at the vile instrument; time always sped up when he got excited. The time was 7.48 when he completed his make-up. Just enough time to get into his 'costume' and ready for his 'secret lover'. Yugi giggled to himself.

The flowers. He suddenly panicked as he saw them still sitting on the bed. That wouldn't be right. Yami had gone to such a lot of trouble to make the evening just right. In a fluster he rushed through to the kitchen and found a vase. Then he returned, sitting the flowers on top of the dresser.

There was even less time now. He quickly sat on the bed and pulled the dark stockings up his white thighs and squeezed into the black top (Yami had done well with the sizing, but it was just a little tight around his chest...he'd been working out a bit). He then finally pulled the soft black pants up into place.

Now the clock said 8.01. Yami was late, he thought. Just as well. The final touch; the black velvet blindfold. Yugi carefully adjusted it over his eyes. He hoped he wouldn't be too late. Time was going to slow down now as he positioned himself in a sexy pose on the white bed, lying on one side with a sensual grin on his soft pink lips.

It seemed he waited an age, but in reality it was only a few minutes before the blindfolded beauty heard the familiar creak of the front door. It seemed to open slower than usual, as if Yami was making sure he'd followed the instructions. A few moments later and the bedroom door opened; a slight draft of cool air gave it a way as he saw or heard nothing. He sensed the other's presence as he came up beside the bed.

"Yami, this was a wonderful…" The words were halted as a finger was held to his mouth. A hand touched his pale soft cheek and brushed a stray wisp of his blonde bangs aside.

Yugi's heart was racing, his mouth felt slightly dry and his body was warming. The hand traced his from across his lips and chin to his ear. He kissed the knuckles as they brushed his pouting lips. The cuff of his jacket touched his cheek as the hand brushed off his neck.

That warmth that he felt grow deep inside him, that nervous tension that the scene had built now transferred to Yugi's crotch. He moved his thighs restlessly as the other continued to gently touch him, like a silent painter. At that moment Yugi felt like the most desirable person on Earth.

Yami's hand traced little circles around the middle of the top as Yugi turned onto his back. The blindfold stayed in place, his hands at his side, twitching a little as he felt the sexy touch on his belly. Then, the other dropped the palm of his hand to rub at one of his hardening nipples shown clearly through the multitude of holes in the top.

"Ohhh…" Yugi let out a moan. The other hand quickly came up to put a finger softly at his lips again.

The hand on his nipple stayed still. The finger moved slowly and softly from his lips, over his chin and down his neck. As it reached his chest Yami lent right in. Yugi pursed his lips, ready for the kiss, but it didn't come. He kissed his cheek, very, very softly. The finger moved a little further down to his other nipple. Another kiss, closer to his ear as he lent over him. He could smell his familiar aftershave as he lent in

Then he nibbled his ear, just using his lips, his teeth not touching the skin. At the same time he hooked his finger in the neckline of the top. The fabric stretched easily to expose his lightly muscled pecs. The other hand had moved again to mirror its partner. His lips played with his ear and neck as the neckline stretched even more. Eventually, Yugi wriggled so that the top would slip off his shoulders. The neck had stretched so much that the top was now laying snugly at his elbows, fully exposing his chest and abdomen.

Hands ran over the newly exposed skin, the fingers tweaking the nipples lightly. Yami kissed his neck, his shoulder, the top of his chest. Each kiss was gentle, slow and sensual. Then he kissed just above one of the nipples. Yugi thought he was going to cum just from the anticipation; the heat had built to an unbearable level. Again his legs moved nervously.

The next kiss was on his actual nipple. It was a kiss, not a suck. A sensual meeting of lips with hard nub. It filled Yugi with a desire to pull Yami's head in closer.

Through this experience Yugi felt Yami's breath against his skin. His touch, his lips kissing his body. This was so sensual, yet also so planned, he thought. Yami really was making it up to him. Tonight was going to be the best ever.

Just as this thought went through his mind, the other moved away from his body, sitting upright on the bed. He lifted his head, raising a hand to the blindfold as he did. His hand was quickly pulled away, grasping his wrist firmly. Again a finger went to his lips. Yugi went red, embarrassed that he had almost spoilt the game. He flopped back, his head on the soft pillow. A wide smile appeared on his face. How hot would Yami get him, he wondered.

Again the other lent over his prone body. This time he lifted the top up to expose Yugi's belly, and kissed there. One hand rested gently on his breast, the other on his bare skin at his waist. Yugi could hear his own breathing, heavy, almost panting as he tried to look through the dark blindfold. His arms lay limp next to his body.

The hand below his head slipped down to the waist of his pant. The black material raised and lowered with the deep breaths he took. Fingers ghosted teasingly at the waistband/ Somehow he suppressed the urge to moan the elastic was plucked like a guitar string.

One hand slid further down and cupped him lightly through the pants, his already hard cock twitching with the seductive touch. He had brought his knees up a little as his belly was kissed, now he parted them some more for better access. He could feel a dampness at his crotch from his leaking cock head as Yami ran his fingers along his swollen outline.

Yami moved his head to kiss Yugi's bare skin above the pants, his tongue touching his skin. A bolt of electric like passion zapped through Yugi's excited body as he kissed him again there. His other hand slowly slid down his body to his thigh. He gently rubbed his thigh as he moved down to kiss the front of the pants.

If Yugi thought he was going to cum before, now he feared he might. It was all that he could do not to moan and cry out as spasms wracked his body. He knew that as soon as Yami entered him, he would cum in a mind blowing explosion of erotic passion. He knew his face was flushed with the excitement and pain of his situation. he wished he could speak, to beg him to fuck him, beg him to rip the pants away and take him now.

Just then the other sat up again. He let his fingers drag across his lower body and then slid them down his thighs and off him altogether. There was a moment of deathly silence. Yugi's low pant was the only sound.

At that Yami slipped off the bed. Yugi felt him move past him and tried to follow his movements with his blindfolded face. The other was moving around the room. There was an eerie silence. Then he heard a drawer of the dresser open, it had a characteristic squeak. It closed. Once more there was silence.

"What are…" He stopped himself as he remembered the vow of silence himself this time. He felt Yami approach the bed. The edge of the bed sunk as he sat beside him. Again he put a finger to his lips, signalling his silent, blind compliance. A smile spread across his face again.

A hand travelled across his cheek and down his neck, just below the ear, and then over his shoulder and down his arm. He held his wrist, lifting his arm from the bed. He bent and kissed his hand. Yugi continued to smile. He held the hand for a moment. Then he felt something brush against him, something long and silky. His look changed to one of puzzlement.

His arm was being held up, almost at full extension. He felt the soft silk as the loosely knotted silk scarf slipped over his wrist. Using his other hand Yami pulled the knot a little tighter, being careful not make it too uncomfortable. Yugi's face changed as he swung his arm back up over his head. A brief look of concern appeared as he tied the scarf off on the iron bed head. Then he grinned, this was definitely going to be a night to remember he thought as his other hand joined the already bound one above his head.

Yami lent over and kissed Yugi's forehead, then moved quickly down to his ankles. First he pushed his shin so he lifted his knee from the bed then tied his ankle off at the bottom, then the other. Finally Yugi was totally bound to the bed, legs spread.

"You really have thought this out," Yugi finally said, getting the whole sentence out as he waited for his next move.

"Shhh…" he hissed as he started to strip himself off. Yugi could hear the rustle of the clothes as they peeled from his body. It wouldn't be long now. He could feel the tension rising again. Would he fuck him straight away or make him suck his cock first? His breathing grew short and heavy again, his heart was racing.

It seemed like forever but it wasn't too long before Yugi felt his presence again. He approached the bottom of the bed. Yugi tensed his body as Yami touched one leg, moving it slightly. Yugi automatically lifted the knee but it was guided back down as he climbed up beside him. He could feel his knees against his thigh, his cock above his leg, it waved slightly, making a cool breeze.

A dryness returned to Yugi's mouth and throat. His face showed a puzzled look of concern now. The blackness gave him a feeling of loss of control. His arms and legs lightly tied back increased his helplessness.

Delicately, slowly Yami lent further forward. His face lowering until he kissed his bare skin just above the pants once more. Then he kissed Yugi's clothed cock, at the same time hooking his finger under the crotch as Yugi parted his legs as wide as the ties would allow.

The finger tugged the soft material aside, exposing his aching erection for the first time. He lent in, his mouth less than an inch away, his breath making the hard-on twitch. He let his tongue wipe the length of the cock in one swipe. His finger pulled the pants further to one side as he licked him again, this time flicking the tip with his tongue. Then he took it in his mouth.

"Ohhh…ohhh…" Yugi moaned as Yami continued to suck at tip and gently play with his sac.

There was no attempt to stop his moans now. He was busy. Yami's finger found Yugi's opening and he squeezed it in followed closely by a second, then third. Yugi moaned again, this time at the dry entry as they snaked their way into his young body. It was uncomfortable at first, but he was almost at the edge of coming and so hot. He squirmed. Not long now and he would lose it. His face was flushed, beads of sweat appearing on his forehead.

Sensing how close he must be, the sucking stopped and the fingers were removed. His head raised. Yugi didn't move an inch. He couldn't, the tension was so great. As he lay, his limbs tied back, his body exposed, he waited in anticipation and in darkness.

A sharp tug on the pants and the flimsy material tore. Yugi gasped and nearly asked Yami why he'd bothered to buy them if he was just going to ruin them, but he stopped himself. Yami had a plan, and this was it.

With the pants removed, Yugi was totally exposed. He felt the other settle between his legs. He could feel his presence, kneeling at his crotch, his cock only inches from his hot, aching hole. His hands slipped up under his butt, pulling him forward a little. Yugi raised his knees for him, his legs as wide as he could go.

He moved forward using one hand to lightly grip Yugi's erection, and the other to guide his long hard cock to its prize. The head snuck into the hot tunnel. Yugi relaxed and soon it was inside.

"Yes! Ohhhh…fuck…yes…Yami," the young man called out as his body finally soared and spasmed with the orgasm that had hovered there for so long. "Ohhh...God…ohhh…fuck yes." Long spurts of cum shot over his belly and chest. Only fleetingly did Yugi think about how not only were the pants ruined, but now the top was as well.

He felt some of the semen being wiped off his chest and being dribbled on the cock only an inch into his body. The cock slipped easily now with the lubrication and as he relaxed again. Now he could hear the other's breathing, a light pant as he slipped further in, his cock so big it was pushing his hole wider.

"Oh Yami, my senses are playing tricks on me with this blindfold on…" Yugi gasped, his voice trailing off.

As the cock finally seemed to finish entering the hot tight hole, Yami stopped for a moment. They both held their breath, they knew what was next. He pumped in and out a few times slowly, barely moving anything but his hips. Still no sound except some heavy breathing. Then he hooked his hands under Yugi's raised thighs and lifted his legs a little more, to the full extent of the silk ties. His cock was fully embedded in him as he did this, and it seemed to sink a little further into his as his legs moved up.

Satisfied with his position he gave a couple of big hard pumps, a warning of what was coming. Then he started pumping hard and fast into the smaller male causing Yugi to whimper slightly. At the same time one hand came up to squeeze his nipples, this time not gently. He ravaged them, twisting them and squeezing hard. Yugi cried out at this sudden change. The other hand went for the blindfold. Yugi felt the fingers claw over the top of the black velvet. Then Yami ripped the cover away as he pumped in hard and deep. Yugi's whimpering continued as the light flooded in to blind him. He squinted at the body leaning over him, fucking him hard. It was hazy as he blinked up at it, just an outline at first. Then his sight began to clear.

It wasn't Yami! "B...Bakura!" he gasped, deep mahogany eyes watching him, an evil grin playing of the thief's lips. "What are you doing?" he screamed, trying to push himself into a sitting position as he stared horrified at his boyfriend's arch rival. The normally long white hair that no doubt would have given him away when kissing Yugi's body was tied back in a tight ponytail, which is why Yugi hadn't realised it wasn't Yami.

"Fucking you, Little Yugi, what does it look like," Bakura said sinisterly as he continued to plough into Yugi's tight, now tighter with fright, hole with hard, heavy thrusts. With one hand, he ripped the elastic holding his hair up and let it cascade over his shoulders, his eyes becoming shadowed behind long bangs.

"Get off me!" Yugi demanded, trying to struggle in his bonds.

"I've always wanted a piece of your pretty little ass," Bakura sneered. "And now I have got my wish."

"Please stop," Yugi begged as his attempt to struggle free failed. He fell back against the pillow as Bakura continued to fuck him.

"Gone too far now," the white-haired male panted. His hips were grinding into his body now. He had dropped his knees, but Bakura hooked his hands back under them and lifted them back up to let himself deeper. "Not that I would stop even if you had asked me as I was typing you up. You are one hot little thing and I want to fuck your brains out.

Yugi's eyes squeezed shut, a horrific realisation coming to him. "The flowers, the clothes...they were all from you in order to get me to be vulnerable for you!" he cried. "You sick fuck!"

"Of course I planned all this. Once I found out that _he_ was going to be away all weekend, I just knew this was the perfect time to execute my plan," Bakura replied.

"What plan?"

"Why, to get back at the mighty ex-Pharaoh and fuck you at the same time. He's going to be devastated when he finds out that the great thief fucked his precious Hikari." His breath was short. He could feel his orgasm welling up.

There was a silence as he thumped into him, the only sound the wet squelches and noise of skin hitting skin. Yugi's mind was going numb. All that romance had led to his rape. A tear formed in his eye as the thief continued. Harder and faster now.

"Ohhh...Yugi…yeah…ohhh...are you ready for this?" Bakura squinted at him, his faced screwed up. His cock was ready to explode as he plunged it hard and deep. Yugi let out a muffled sort of cry of pain and anguish as he exploded deep inside him. "Ohhh…yeah…yeah…ohhh..fuck…yes." His cum spurted hard into him, filling him, the thrusting continuing as he rode out his bliss. Eventually, Bakura fell forwards, leaning over Yugi, panting at the exertion.

He lent over him for an age. Yugi felt Bakura's cock going limp as he seemed to lay on him, his head resting on his chest. He could hear his heavy breathing as he tried to catch his breath.

Eventually, Bakura pulled free from Yugi's abused entrance and got off the bed watching his cum oozing onto the bedsheets. "Oh, that was so good. I wish I had time to do it again, or could stick around to see Yami's face when he comes home to find you tied up and violated." He started top get dressed. "Revenge is sweet."

"Wait!" Yugi cried as Bakura was set to leave. "You can't just leave me here like this for the whole weekend!"

Bakura paused at the door. "Oh, don't worry. Yami is on his way back now. He got some information that you were in a small accident, nothing so serious that you had to be taken to hospital, but that you were laid up in bed and needed hi to come home, so he should be back here shortly."

He turned and walked away, leaving Yugi crying, still tied to the bed.

* * *

Thoughts? Feelings? Good? Bad? Let me know.

Those of you who read my Doujinshi Challenge request, not many of you have told me you're going to have a crack at them...did my link work? Please let me know if you are going to attempt one or both. There is no set time limit, but the sooner the better, of course!


	2. Chapter 2

Due to popular demind, I have decided to continue this story. A lot of you wanted to see what happens after, so here it is...Chapter 2 of Romantic Night.

WARNINGS: Some sex, not too graphic. Swearing, Bakura being lude!!

Don't own.

* * *

**Romatic Night, Chapter 2**

Yugi watched Bakura leave the bedroom through bleary eyes. The bedroom door slammed shut followed closely by the apartment door. Yugi held his breath, listening for any other sounds. He couldn't be so sure that Bakura hadn't pretended to leave just to antagonise him more.

After holding his breath for as long as he could, he let it out loudly and started crying again. He tugged ineffectually at his bonds, twisted and turned until he was too tired to continue. He did not want Yami to come home and find him like this. Bakura may have raped him to get at Yami, but the revenge would be pointless if Yami never found out.

Looking at each of his bound wrists, he saw that Bakura had not tied him too tightly, but he couldn't bend his hand enough to get at the knots.

Slamming his head against the pillows in frustration, he screamed at the room. Tears still leaked from his eyes, but he'd stopped sobbing. He gripped the bars of the headboard in his fists and rattled them rapidly.

Amazingly, one seemed loose. Hope rose within him and he concentrated on that bar. He pulled and pushed at it. He quickly looked at the clock on the dresser. He'd been alone since Bakura left for nearly 30 minutes, and dread washed over him again. No doubt Yami would be home soon. This thought renewed his efforts and he worked the bar harder, fiercer. He was getting even more frustrated as the bar moved back and forth but didn't come loose.

With one final exaggerated yank, the bar broke free of its bindings. Giving a loud whoop of triumph he made himself as tall as he could to lift his bound arm up and over the top of the bar. The second he got loose, he undid the other bound arm and then his ankles.

He leapt off the bed and immediately fell to the floor as pain shot up his spine. In his small victory and haste, he'd forgotten how rough Bakura had been at the end. Getting up much more slowly, he limped over to the bed and gathered up the soiled sheets, torn pants and scarves. He out the washing on, threw out the pants and peeled out of the sticky fishnet top, which he also threw out. He glanced at a clock and started to panic. He had no idea just when Yami would get home, and he had to make sure there was no evidence the Bakura had been here.

He ran as quickly as his abused body would allow him back to the bedroom. He quickly changed the sheets on the bed and sprayed air freshener to get rid of the smell of sex, and dashed to the shower, passing the vase of roses on the dresser. He paused and looked at them. He still thought they were very pretty, even if they had preceded his rape. And he could easily explain them telling Yami he'd seen them and treated himself. With any luck, he'd be convincing.

He sighed. Why did he have to be convincing in that manner? The flowers came from Yami's enemy. He should just throw them away. He grabbed the vase, but then stilled his actions. _I'll do it after my shower,_ he reasoned with himself. He put the vase back and jumped in the shower.

He scrubbed himself hard, but was delicate where it hurt the most. When he felt almost as human as he thought he was going to get, he got out of the shower, dried off his hair and put on his bath robe.

To his surprise, Yami still wasn't back passed midnight. He had just started to wonder if Bakura had lied to him about Yami coming home, after all he was a thief and a liar, when the door opened and Yami's voice called out to him.

"Yugi?" Yugi heard Yami's keys being dropped in the bowl by the door. "Are you there?"

Yugi made himself look a bit more pathetic than he actually was. He lay in the bed and pretended he'd been asleep. "Yami?" he croaked. "Is that you?"

Yami ran into the bedroom. "Yugi! Are you okay? I heard there was an accident!"

Yugi sat up and winced in genuine pain. "Yeah, I fell at work. Landed on my ass. It was pretty painful. I think I blacked out from the pain because I don't really remember how I got home. I know someone brought me here. I'm fine though, really." He smiled. "You left the conference for me? How sweet!"

Yami smiled. "Yes, of course, why wouldn't I?" Yami came over and sat on the bed. He tilted Yugi's head back slightly and kissed him softly on the lips.

Yugi continued to smile. "Well, you've been working so hard lately that I've hardly seen you. I was sure that when you heard it was nothing serious that you would stay at the conference and come back tomorrow afternoon, or something to that effect."

Yami leaned forwards and wrapped his arms around Yugi tightly. "I am so sorry that I've been so absent recently, but it's for us that I'm working so hard." He pulled away, but kept his hands on Yugi's shoulders. "But, I promise that from now on, I'm going to spend more time with you, or make the time together really count." The last part of that sentence had very suggestive undertones.

Yugi nodded. "Okay, but really, not tonight because..." He turned slightly and put his duvet covered bum. "It's really sore." He pouted for added effect.

Yami laughed. "No problem, my Little One." He stood up. "Look, I know it's late, but I'm going to stay up a bit longer. You stay here and go to sleep, okay?"

Yugi nodded again, slightly relieved. If he could be unconscious when Yami came to bed, he wouldn't have to think about the fact that Bakura's semen had leaked over the very spot Yami's hand had been seconds ago.

Yami turned to leave the room. "Oh, those are very nice flowers."

Yugi's heart skipped a beat. _Oh, shit! I forgot to throw them out after the shower! _"Uh, yeah, work got them for me, to make me feel better." Yami seemed to stare at them too long. Yugi started to get more nervous, as if they had 'Bakura raped Yugi' written all over them.

Eventually, Yami broke his gaze. "Well, they are gorgeous." And he left the room.

Yugi let out a small sigh of relief as the door was closed and he settled down for what he hoped would not be a bad night's sleep.

* * *

He awoke later that night in a cold sweat. "Yami?" He groped for his other half wanting some comfort, and was surprised to find he wasn't there. A glance at the digital clock told him it was after 3am. Frowning, he got out of bed and limped to find him.

What he found was a note. '_I am so sorry, Little One, but after you went to sleep, I was called by my boss and asked if I could come back, after asking if you were alright. When I told him you were, he practically begged me, telling me he needed me first thing in the morning. Again, I am very sorry and promise to make it up to you. I will call you in the morning. Yami.' _It was handwritten, no curly type font, so it was definitely from him.

Yugi read the note sadly again before putting it back on the table where he'd found it. A cold fear gripped him and he went quickly to the front door. He opened it and retrieved the 'hidden' spare key, the one Bakura had no doubt used to get inside in the first place. He then closed the door again and double bolted it.

Satisfied that no one could get in, including Yami if he happened to come back because of the double bolt, he went back to bed. He finally got back to sleep after staring at the roses that he still hadn't thrown out.

* * *

Yugi was wandering around the supermarket, basket on one arm, shopping list in the other hand, looking for the rice. The shop had moved their produce again, and he had only just gotten used to the other way. Sighing with frustration, he looked at his watch and gasped. He was late. He'd overslept due to the events of yesterday night and lack of sleep initially. He'd promised to meet Jounouchi for a coffee almost 10 minutes ago, and although the blonde was sure to be the one who would be late, he didn't want to worry him when he got there. He whipped out his phone after dropping the basket of items he'd already collected at one of the tills to pay for them. The rest he'd have to get later.

Jou's phone went to voicemail. "Jou, it's Yugi. Look, I'm really sorry, but I'm running late. When you get to the coffee shop and don't see me, don't think I've left. I am on my way."

He put his phone away and began to speed walk to the bus. To his dismay, it pulled away just as he got to the stop. Looking at the schedule, it was going to be another 30 minutes before the next one. He decided it would be quicker to walk and after 10 minutes of walking in the bright summer sunshine, he was glad he'd only managed to pick up half of his shopping.

"Well, hello there, Little Yugi. Fancy seeing you here."

Yugi froze mid stride, a cold shiver running up his spine. He quickly looked over his shoulder to confirm it was who he thought it was and gulped. Standing at the entrance of an alleyway between two commercial blocks was Bakura, a pleased but menacing smirk on his face.

"B...Bakura," he mumbled politely turning to face him. No way did he want his back to be vulnerable.

Bakura folded his arms and leaned against a wall. "So, why is it that my dear friend the Pharaoh has let his precious defiled little Hikari out today following yesterday's..." He made a show of hissing with pleasurable memories and rubbing his crotch. "...activities?"

Yugi stood up as tall as he could a little perturbed by his crude actions. He was safe. Bakura wouldn't do anything to him in broad daylight. "He doesn't know. I managed to get free, tidy up and shower before he got home. Thanks to you for telling him that I was in a minor accident. It really helped me to cover up why my ass was so sore." He was slightly please with himself and allowed a small smile to play on his lips.

Bakura frowned and stood upright again. "Is that so?" He put a hand to his face in contemplation. "You had time to do all that before he got home, hey? You must have been super quick."

"He got home at passed midnight, so I had plenty of time." Yugi didn't know why he was telling his rapist that information.

"Hmm...."

"Yes," Yugi said now annoyed. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I am late to meet Jounouchi." He turned to walk away, chin held high.

He was suddenly spun round and pulled into a tight embrace, his bag of groceries slipping off his arm and landing heavily on the floor. He was unceremoniously pulled into the alley and out of sight.

When Bakura let go of him, he scrambled away and sat heavily on a discarded cardboard box, which thankfully did not collapse underneath him. "Why are you doing this to me?" he shouted, his voice echoing off the damp walls. Bakura didn't reply, only looked at him with a mild look of indignation before turning away to collect the fallen produce. Yugi watched him warily. When Bakura handed the bag to him, he was thoroughly confused. "I...I don't understand," he said. He had been expecting another attack.

"Yami is cheating on you."

Yugi was checking the stuff in the bag for any damages when Bakura said this. The bag nearly dropped again. "Excuse me?"

Bakura stepped closer an leaned down so that his face was closer, but not so close that Yugi had to back away. "Yami...is...cheating...on...you...with another man. You know, sleeping with someone else?"

Yugi laughed. "Yeah right, like he has time for that! Plus, he wouldn't do it!"

Bakura squatted down so that he was eye level with the diminutive young man. "Really? Think about it. He's been working late a lot."

Yugi crossed his arms. "He got a promotion from working all those extra hours and doing so well."

"He's been going to loads of conferences all of a sudden."

Yugi countered again. "Since said promotion, part of his job is to organise and attend these conferences."

"Have you ever seen him bring his work home? Seen any evidence of this new responsibility?"

"No, but that's because he does it in the office where he has all the right resources."

"Most people bring their work home some of the time."

"Well, not Yami! He spends time with me when he's at home and leave the office in the office."

"Last night it took him over 4 hours to get home to you after I had someone call him during our fun, a journey that should have taken 2 hours at the absolute most. Why do you think that is?"

"Traffic?"

Bakura snorted and shook his head. "You're blind. I can see you're going to need proof." He stood up and held his hand out. Yugi looked up at him. "Come on, I'm not going to hurt you...physically. But what I'm about to show you might scar you mentally."

Yugi contemplated this. The alley was secluded enough, he doubted anyone used it. Bakura could have attacked him by now if he wanted. "How do I know you aren't just trying to get me to go somewhere secluded with you so you can rape me again?"

Bakura chuckled, his hand still outstretched. "I would have already done that by now, don't you think?"

It was exactly what Yugi was thinking, and so, he stood up, ignoring the proffered hand. Bakura retracted it and turned to leave the alley. Yugi followed him. When they were in the sunshine again, Yugi pulled out his phone. "I'm going to call Jou and tell him I'll be very late meeting him." Bakura shrugged, but continued walking. Yugi was about to dial when a voicemail message came through. Funny, he hadn't heard it ring. He decided the alley must have had no reception.

_'Hey, Yug, it's Jou. Look, something came up and I can't meet you today. Sorry to leave it so late, but I just got your message that you were going to be late too. Obviously, don't rush, because I won't be there. Catch ya later!'_

Yugi sighed with exasperation. That was the millionth time Jou had done that to him. He shook his head and put his phone away. He was distracted, and he only realised Bakura has said anything when the thief had stopped walking and looked at him expectantly. "Huh?"

"Bad news?"

"What do you care?"

"I'm testing a theory."

"Well, that was vague. If you really must know, Jou blew out on me."

Bakura smiled evilly. "Well, that _is _a surprise, isn't it?"

Yugi raised an eyebrow. It was almost as if the tomb robber knew something, but wasn't sharing. When he made no move to try and explain himself, Yugi motioned that they should start walking again. Bakura obliged with no further talk and they walked at a steady pace.

Eventually, Yugi stopped to look around. They were in a run down part of the neighbourhood, and Yugi knew for a fact that Jou lived around here. "Why are we here, Bakura?" he asked the thief, but he had a sinking feeling he already knew. He was ignored, and as he suspected, the white-haired man led him right up to Jou's front door.

With a quick flick of his wrist, Bakura silently got the front door unlocked. It opened without creaking and Yugi and the other peered in before entering. Bakura went first, making sure to avoid certain floorboards. Yugi followed suit, not liking where this was going.

They neared a room where the door was half closed, and from said room, the distinctive sound of a bed squeaking in a steady rhythm filtered. Yugi grabbed Bakura's wrist begging him silently not to go any further, but the thief simply smirked that annoying smirk that bordered on evil and pulled him quietly along. As they got a bit closer, the squeaking was joined by moaning.

"Oh...gods...yeah," came Jou's voice. "Oh, god, I'm gonna cum!" Yugi wanted to cover his ears. He didn't want to know! But he continued to listen, much to his regret.

"Please...Jou..."

Yugi's heart dropped. It was Yami's voice. And then Jou confirmed it.

"Oh, Yami...Yami...oh...oh, gods! Yes! Yessss...ahhh!" This was followed by Yami calling out Jou's name as the ex-Pharaoh must have come as well.

Bakura stepped forwards and pushed the door. It swung open silently, and Yugi was greeted with the sight of Jou's naked back, arms wrapped around legs...Yami's legs, bending him and still thrusting in the wake of his orgasm. Eventually, Jou flopped forwards, dropping Yami's legs only to have them wrap loosely around him.

"Gods, that was so good, baby," Jou was saying. The sound of lips smacking against lips could be heard, and Yugi felt like he was going to faint.

The sound of clapping filled the room and brought Yugi out of his stupor. Jou also whipped round and Yami sat up. "Bravo!" Bakura said, still clapping. "That was some great work there."

"Bakura, what the fuck are you..." Jou's voice trailed off when Yugi stepped from behind Bakura, just in their line of sight. "Oh, shit."

Yami's eyes widened. "Yugi!" He pushed Jou off. "I...I can explain..."

Bakura laughed as Yugi backed away, shaking his head with disbelief. "Well, if anything, the explanation should be entertaining."

Jou got of Yami and the Pharaoh jumped off the bed wrapping the bed sheet loosely around his waist. By this time, Yugi had turned and fled. "Aibou! Wait!"

Bakura stopped him at the door to the bedroom with a rough shove. "I don't think you have any right to call him that any more, do you?"

"Bakura!" Yami snapped. "Get out of my way!"

"I think not, Pharaoh. What could you possibly say to him to make things right?"

"I..." Yami faltered.

Jou came up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. "The damage has been done, Yams."

Yami desperately looked over Bakura's shoulder to see where Yugi had gone, but the boy had disappeared from sight. He looked at the white-haired thief in front of him and then Jou with a pleading look, but realised there was nothing to be done. "Fuck!" he cried and fell to his knees, defeated.

"You just did," Bakura said with amusement. He turned and began to leave. "Don't worry, Pharaoh. I'll take good care of him."

Yami's head snapped up, but the thief had also vanished.

* * *

Yugi ran, he didn't know where he was going, but he knew he had to get away from the sight he left behind. Jou...his best friend...fucking his long term boyfriend. And Bakura had known, or at least suspected. How long had this been going on for? Had all those times he said he was working late or at a conference meant that he'd been with Jou? All the pieces were clicking into place; the fact that Jou was hardly available when Yami was away, it all made sense now.

He turned a corner and ran into a hard body. The body had been ready for him as they did not tumble over. Strong arms wrapped around him, and he, in the back of his mind, knew it was Bakura. He let a torrent of tears burst forth and sobbed uncontrollably into the thief's shirt. He felt them sinking to the ground, but he didn't care that they were out in the middle of the pavement and no doubt people were walking passed them and wondering what was going on. He wrapped his arms around Bakura's waist and cried until he fell asleep.

* * *

Poor batter and bruised Yugi, mentally that is. I will be continuing this. Don't think it will be a very long chapter, but want to get in more smexiness!!


	3. Chapter 3

Here ya go...another chapter of Romantic night. I'm really getting into this one. BTW, thanks to all who are reading Indecent Proposal and who have reviewed...you are making my day! I have another oneshot called Eye for an Eye out, but it doesn't seem to be attracting any attention...oh well, they can't all be good...meh!

WARNINGS: Solo (yeah, you read it!)

Don't own.

* * *

**Romatic Night, Chapter 3**

When he woke up, Yugi didn't know where he was. He was in a strange bedroom. He panicked slightly until he realise he was still fully dressed, minus his shoes, so no sign of being raped whilst he was unconscious. He swung his legs out of bed and headed towards the door.

Opening it, he recognised that he was in Ryou Bakura's apartment. He turned back to look more carefully at the room. He shivered at the sight. It was dark; crimson carpets, crimson drapes to match...there was no way it was Ryou's room.

He quickly stepped out of the room and looked up and down the hallway. At one end, there were several other doors. At the other, he could see light and the front door. To the left was a large open room, and to the right, sounds of dishes being clacked could be heard, and Yugi guessed it must be the kitchen...and he wasn't alone.

Yugi suddenly needed to vomit. He turned heel and ran to the first door. Opening it, it turned out to be a closet full of sheets and towels. The next room, luckily, was the bathroom. He launched himself at the toilet and threw up noisily.

When he'd emptied his stomach of the breakfast he'd eaten before leaving this morning to do shopping, he stayed there, panting. He was concentrating on not throwing up some more that he didn't hear someone enter the bathroom until a damp cloth patted softly against his forehead. He was so weak from the nausea that he couldn't even flinch.

He looked up and Bakura moved the cloth to his mouth and wiped away the dregs. Unsure if he wanted this 'show of affection' from the thief, he lifted his hand unsteadily and took the cloth from Bakura and wiped his own mouth, face and neck. Instead of arguing with him, Bakura held up a glass of clear water.

Yugi took this as well and sipped the water slowly. "Thank you," he said, his throat sounding raw.

"Flat cola would be better for an upset stomach, but I didn't have any, and I guess you didn't really throw up from anything you ate, rather seeing what you saw...and possibly from what happened last night, so I guess flat cola would just have been disgusting."

Yugi sat back on his ass and leaned against the bath, water and cloth still in hands. He was tired now and briefly realised that Bakura was babbling. "It's okay," he said lamely. "What am I doing here?"

Bakura stood up and flushed the toilet. "I brought you here. And now that you're awake, I can let you know that I'll go to your place and get some of your stuff. I wasn't going to go while you were still asleep in case you woke up while I was gone."

"My stuff?" Yugi asked confused.

"Yes, you know, toiletries, some clothes...things you use or wear on a daily basis?"

Yugi frowned. "T...to what end?"

"To stay here, of course."

Yugi stood up abruptly and nearly fell into the bath. "What? No way!"

"Why not?" Bakura tilted his head 'innocently' and Yugi could have sworn it was Ryou.

"Why not? Why not?!" Yugi shouted, or rather squeaked. "You _raped _me, Bakura! I'm not going to stay with you, I should be reporting you to the police!"

Bakura laughed. "I don't technically exist. Unlike the Pharaoh, I didn't get paperwork to show the world I'm alive. It's the reason I am such an effective thief in this day. As long as I keep my physical appearance off surveillance cameras, I'm safe." He leaned in. "So, if you reported me and gave them my description, you know what will happen? They will take in Ryou, and we wouldn't want that now, would we?" He cupped Yugi's chin. "Besides, you loved every second of it up until you found out it was me."

Yugi flushed. "I...I thought it was my boyfriend!" he stammered. "I can't stay here with you." Involuntarily, tears formed in his eyes. He pulled his head from Bakura's grip and wiped at them ineffectively. "I want to go home."

Bakura looked at him with an unreadable expression. Yugi hoped that Bakura hadn't actually kidnapped him and would let him go without incident. Eventually, the white-haired thief sighed. "Fine, I'll take you home, but you should have a shower first. You look a mess."

Yugi sighed with relief and nodded. Bakura left the bathroom and grabbed a towel from the closet and threw it at Yugi. It wrapped around his head as it unfurled and Yugi got the distinct impression Bakura was annoyed.

Yugi had a long luxuriating shower whilst he thought about the events of the last 24-hours. It was all like some horrible nightmare. First he'd been raped, then his boyfriend cheated on him, and then the man that had raped him was annoyed that he wouldn't stay with him. It was all too much. When would he wake up?

He got out of the shower and got dressed quickly, feeling a little better. He wandered into the kitchen where he could hear pottering around. Bakura was making coffee, but doing it very loudly, slamming cupboard doors closed and nearly breaking the mug. Yugi watched him, flinching and backing away slowly every time there was a loud noise. He was worried that Bakura might hurt him.

He retreated into the lounge and found his groceries, wallet and phone. He quickly checked his wallet and was surprised to find all his leftover money from his shopping trip still in there. He quickly pocketed it and took up his phone.

There were 20 missed calls, all from Yami and notice of voicemail. He gulped and pressed the button to listen.

'You have...seven...new messages.'

_'Yugi! Aibou, please! I'm sorry! I never meant for this to happen. Please call me back.'_

_'Aibou, why aren't you answering your phone? Are you okay? I know you must be shocked but please let me explain.'_

_'Yugi, I love you so much. I never meant to hurt you. Please call me back. I'm on my way home.'_

_'Yugi, I just got home and you're not here! Please call me to let me know you're okay?'_

_'Aibou...where are you? Please call me.'_

_'Yugi! Please! I'm worried. I have just called all our friends and they have no idea where you are. Are you still with Bakura? Are you with him? Fuck, the bastard!'_

_'Yugi, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout just then. The idea that you are with Bakura just makes me so...but I guess I have no right to say that because of what I've done...just please call me. I need to hear from you.'_

Yugi felt tears falling down his face. The last message sounded so heart-felt. Maybe Yami was sorry for what he'd done and it was a mistake. Maybe his rendezvous with Jou had been a one-time thing. He could forgive a one-time act of stupidity. After all, he could tell Yami that he'd slept with Bakura in retaliation and everything would be fine. Mybe this would be the push their relationship needed.

He closed his phone and put it in his pocket. He absently-mindedly checked his shopping and found that it was all cold. Bakura must have put it in the fridge to keep it from spoiling.

"So, are you sure you want to go home?"

Yugi whipped round. He hadn't heard Bakura come into the room. "Y...yes, of course!"

Bakura frowned, but turned towards the front door. Yugi picked up his shopping and followed him.

* * *

Yugi shakily put his key's in the door. "You don't have to come in," he told Bakura, who was standing a little too closely to him, he felt.

"Oh, I think I do,' came the answer.

Yugi opened the door and it swung open. He stepped inside.

"Yugi?" came a croaky voice from the lounge.

"Yes," he replied putting his keys in the bowl by the door and dropping the groceries.

Yami rushed out of the lounge and headed towards Yugi, but stopped short when Bakura stepped up behind him. "What are you doing here?" he asked coldly.

Bakura smirked. "That is yet to be determined, Pharaoh."

"What's that supposed to mean, you fucking..."

"Yami!" Yugi shouted trying to stop a mini-war from breaking out in his entrance hall. "Just...tell me what you were thinking?"

Yami, still glaring at the thief, took one of Yugi's hands and pulled him away from Bakura and into their lounge. He sat him on the couch and knelt in front of him. "Yugi, I am so sorry about what you saw. It was a mistake."

"Was it a mistake that I saw, or was it a mistake that you slept with Jounouchi?"

Yami's mouth opened to speak, but Bakura interrupted. "What, are you so stupid that you can't see this has been going on for months? If not with Katsuya, then it's been someone else."

"Shut up!" Yami growled jumping up balling his fists in anger. "No one is talking to you!"

"Well, which is it?"

Yami turned back round at the question from Yugi. "Yugi, I..."

Tears sprung up in the teen's eyes. "It's what Bakura said, isn't it?" Still no definitive answer from Yami. "I see. So, it has been going on for months behind my back. This wasn't a one time thing. You and Jounouchi..." He couldn't speak anymore. The words caught in his throat. He wiped his eyes. If it wasn't a one time thing, it meant Yami didn't love him anymore, and was in a relationship with his friend.

Yami stepped forwards but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He turned angrily to glare at the thief. "Let me go," he hissed.

"You're a fool if you think he's going to forgive you," Bakura hissed back. "If he does, though, he's more of an idiot than I thought."

"Don't call him an idiot!"

"You've been treating him like one for ages."

Bakura wasn't expecting the Pharaoh to retaliate physically, so was unprepared for the fist that flew at his face. Lucky for him, though, it was only a glancing blow that caught him awkwardly on the chin. He still stumbled backwards a bit. He immediately took up a defensive stance, but Yami didn't move. He couldn't, not with Yugi hanging off his waist. Both the older males looked at the smaller boy with astonishment.

"Leave him alone, Yami!" Yugi cried burying his face in Yami's shirt. "He...he...he's not the one who has done anything wrong here!"

"Yugi..." Yami began and squirmed round so that he was facing the other, but still in his awkward embrace. "I am truly sorry."

Yugi looked up at him. "Me too.' He detracted himself and walked like a zombie to their once shared bedroom.

Yami followed him. "What are you doing?" Yugi opened the cupboard and began pulling out some of his things and a large backpack. He didn't answer. He put the backpack on the bed and began stuffing his things inside. "What are you doing?" Yami repeated grabbing the things from his hands.

"I'm leaving."

"You can't do that. Where are you going to go?"

Yugi glanced over to the bedroom door where Bakura was leaning up against the door jamb with an amused look on his face. "Ryou's."

"But Ryou isn't..." He paused, suddenly getting it. "Oh...no! No way are you staying with that tomb robber!"

Yugi took his things back. "That's not your decision now, is it?"

"Aibou, I..."

"Don't call me that!" Yugi growled.

"Okay...Yugi, I don't want you to stay with him. It's too...dangerous. Look, stay here for a few nights while I sort something out. I'll sleep on the couch..." Bakura snorted derisively at this and Yami shot him a look that could have killed if he still had his shadow powers. "The point is, you know he means trouble. Look at all the trouble he's caused already."

Yugi had been facing away from Yami whilst he was talking and at that point, he slammed the clothes he had in his hands onto the bed and spun round. "He's caused the trouble? _He's_ caused it? That's laughable! Bakura showed me something I needed to see; _you're_ the one who caused the trouble." He was crying again, but was angry rather than sad. "No, I will not stay here. This is your place, I was just living with you." He turned back and stuffed the clothes in the bag, hefted it over his shoulder and barged passed the ex-Pharaoh, heading towards the bathroom. He grabbed his toothbrush and some toiletries and put them in a separate compartment of the bag before zipping it all up.

"Aibou, please reconsider what you're doing," Yami attempted one last time.

Yugi glared at him, but stalked away and towards the front door. "I hope you and Jou have a nice life together," he said spitefully. He picked up his groceries and looked at Bakura. "I'm ready."

Bakura nodded and stepped passed Yami, purposefully bumping his shoulder as he did and ushered Yugi out of the door. "Don't worry," he said casually to Yugi, but for Yami's benefit. "I'll come back here in a couple of days and pick up the rest of your things." He reached into the fruit bowl and picked up the keys, watching Yami's reaction the whole time. He smirked and winked when Yami tried ineffectually to say one last thing to make Yugi change his mind and closed the door before the once great Pharaoh had a chance.

* * *

That night, Yugi lay on Bakura's bed. It had been a struggle to actully go through with going back to the thief's apartment. He was still worried that the white-haired man would try and rape him again, but after a silent walk back to his place, brief chat and tour to show Yugi where things were and putting the groceries away, Bakura had told him that he could sleep in Ryou's room tonight and that he and Yugi would swap the next day. When asked why, Bakura stated simply that his room was warm as the radiator in Ryou's room had been off for months since Ryou wasn't there.

Accepting that answer, and not bother to ask how Bakura was going to sleep in a cold room, he had a quick wash and retired into the dark room to sleep. It had been a long hard day and Yugi just wanted to sleep forever now. But laying in the warm bed, now 3am, Yugi couldn't sleep.

His mind kept wandering from the rape the night before, to seeing Jou embedded within _his_ lover...Yugi had never considered Yami to be one to bottom because he was so confident, and he'd never asked Yugi if he wanted to be the _seme_, not that Yugi would have obliged too often - he liked being bottom as it made him feel safe...and then that thought would bring him back to Bakura, on top of him, fucking him...

Yugi threw off the covers suddenly feeling a little too hot. He was wearing a tank top and his boxers, too worried about being molested in the middle of the night to go without a top...like that would make a difference...when he realised he had a hard-on. _Which thought brought that on, _he wondered.

Absently, he removed his boxers and spread his legs a little and began stroking himself. He moaned quietly at the feeling of his hand closing around his flesh and he began pumping a little faster.

* * *

Bakura got up from the kitchen table and put the mug that had contained his hot drink in the sink. He was freezing in Ryou's room, so much so that he'd put on a pair of Ryou's pyjamas. They were pure white, linen and very snug. Bakura only mildly felt the fool for wearing them, but then again, who was going to see him in them? He'd be up and out of them before Yugi got a chance to see.

He sighed and left the kitchen, heading back for the room he hoped had now heated up enough for him to get some sleep.

As he walked passed his own room, he noticed the door was ajar and he could hear soft noises. He wondered if Yugi was crying and decided to take a peek.

* * *

Yugi gripped himself hard. It was no used, he just was not getting any satisfaction from simply jerking himself off. He had always found it hard to reach completion from his own ministrations, and usually ended up having to leave it. But this time, he was determined to get rid of it himself since he would probably be doing it by himself a lot now that he had no boyfriend.

_I'll bet Bakura would help me out,_ he thought ruefully as he turned over onto his stomach. He slowly rubbed his erection against the soft fabric of Bakura's sheets and moaned. He thought about the love-making he and Yami indulged in when they'd first got together, Yami on top of him, sliding in and out of him, moaning Jounouchi's name...

Yugi opened his eyes. _That_ was not helping. Okay, something else then. Yami on his back, Yugi riding him, lifting his body up and down, impaling himself on Bakura's cock...

Yugi's hardened flesh twitched at that thought and he felt himself get closer to coming. _No, it can't be,_ he thought. _Bakura came out of nowhere, but that turned me on more than remembering it with Yami?_

Yugi lifted himself onto all fours and his erection throbbed. He grabbed it again and began pulling on it, moaning and mewling softly at the feeling. _Bakura's face watching him in the throes of pleasure. Bakura pounding into him, searching out his prostate. Bakura pinning him down and taking him mercilessly..._

Yugi dropped his shoulders and with his one hand occupied with jerking his manhood, he sucked on two fingers on the other hand, reached round and inserted them languidly inside his tight hole. He gasped and dug them in deeper, pulling them out and pushing back in again. _Bakura gripping his hips tight enough to bruise, slamming his hips into him, the sound of flesh striking flesh..._

"Oh, god..." he whispered. "Oh, god...ahh...I'm going to...ahh...come...I'm going to..." The coil at the base of Yugi's abdomen suddenly sprung free and he spurted his seed in his hand and onto the bedsheets below him. "B...Bakura!"

* * *

Bakura clamped his free hand over his own mouth to stop from making a noise as he ejaculated up the wall opposite where he was propping himself against the door frame in the hallway. He hadn't meant to stay there watching Yugi play with himself, but when the boy had turned over and began humping his bed, he couldn't help but be turned on by it all. He'd lowered his pants just enough to get out his own erection and watched intently as Yugi began fingering himself.

He was close to his end and from Yugi's frantic movements and soft murmurs, he could tell he was too. He was just about to blow his load everywhere when he heard Yugi cry out his name and the idea that his victim from the previous night was using him in his solo fantasy made his orgasm that much stronger.

Sinking to the floor, panting softly, he swore silently to himself and took off the pyjama pants. He used them to wipe the semen from the wall as best he could and then quickly retreated to Ryou's room where he immediately changed into another pair of pyjamas.

Laying in the bed with his arms under his head, he wondered why Yugi had been fantasising about him, then decided not to wonder about that, and began to think about how he could now go about seducing the boy again, and making whatever fantasy he'd have come true.

* * *

Wow...0_0...I have to say tat I had the scene with Bakura covering his mouth and blowing his load after watching Yugi's little show for ages...I think it is so...HOT! Please tell me if you agree. R&R...oh, and pwease read 'Eye for an Eye'...I think it's good...


	4. Chapter 4

Yay! An update on a story tht has actually been demanded! I'm also working on Indecent Proposal! Isn't that exciting?? BTW, chapters may be shorter than usual from now on (although not this chapter)...

Anyhoo, here is the next chapter of Romantic Night.

Warnings: Some graphic scenes/swearing...the usual.

Onwards!

* * *

_Previously..._

Bakura clamped his free hand over his own mouth to stop from making a noise as he ejaculated up the wall opposite where he was propping himself against the door frame in the hallway. He hadn't meant to stay there watching Yugi play with himself, but when the boy had turned over and began humping his bed, he couldn't help but be turned on by it all. He'd lowered his pants just enough to get out his own erection and watched intently as Yugi began fingering himself.

He was close to his end and from Yugi's frantic movements and soft murmurs, he could tell he was too. He was just about to blow his load everywhere when he heard Yugi cry out his name and the idea that his victim from the previous night was using him in his solo fantasy made his orgasm that much stronger.

Sinking to the floor, panting softly, he swore silently to himself and took off the pyjama pants. He used them to wipe the semen from the wall as best he could and then quickly retreated to Ryou's room where he immediately changed into another pair of pyjamas.

Laying in the bed with his arms under his head, he wondered why Yugi had been fantasising about him, then decided not to wonder about that, and began to think about how he could now go about seducing the boy again, and making whatever fantasy he'd have come true.

**Romatic Night, Chapter 4**

Yugi woke the next morning feeling quite satisfied. He stretched luxuriously and yawned and turned over onto his back putting his arms behind his head. _Okay, I was not expecting to get off on the thought of Bakura raping me, but it did. Why is that?_ He turned onto his side and looked at the clock. It was nearly 10am. _Better get up and change this bedding._

He dragged himself up and realised he'd fallen asleep without his boxers on and on top of the covers. He blushed, thanking the gods Bakura hadn't tried anything with him in the night. It would have just been too easy for the tomb robber. He quickly put on a clean pair and shorts as well and undressed the bed. He gathered the items up and put them in the washing basket in the corner. Cautiously, he stepped out of the room and padded towards the kitchen, where he could hear a one-sided conversation.

"What do you mean no one can come out until the weekend? That's ridiculous!...Now you listen to me. I am a tenant here and that radiator is fucking broken and it's fucking cold...no...no...what does that have to do with anything? I still live here!"

Yugi watched timidly from the door of the kitchen as Bakura paced up and down, apparently talking to the building supervisor about fixing the radiator in Ryou's room, the room where he would be sleeping.

"No, hang on a second, we pay our rates and...okay, my _brother_ pays our rates..." At the word 'brother' he used his free hand to mimic air quotes, which made Yugi smile a bit. He guessed Bakura and Ryou had told people they were brothers to avoid questions on their similarities. "...so what if he isn't here...I have a friend staying over...eh? Since when? You're just making that up! Fine, this weekend." He slammed the phone down, but continued pacing. "Damn landlords, think they can take advantage of their tenants, wish I still had my shadow powers..." He suddenly noticed Yugi peeking into the kitchen. "Good morning," he said trying to sound cheerful and not at all tired from lack of sleep. He even managed a wicked grin when he remembered his little house guest's antics in the middle of the night.

"Morning," Yugi said, cautiously stepping into the room. He didn't like that grin. "Problems with the radiator?" he asked conversationally.

"Yes. It just wouldn't work last night. Oh, incidentally, we're going to share my bedroom until the landlord sends his stupid repairmen in to fix it. There is no way you or I can sleep in Ryou's room in that cold...what? What's with that face?"

Yugi had paled at what Bakura said about them sharing the bedroom. His stomach knotted horribly and a slight sheen of sweat formed on his exposed skin. "Sh...share the bedroom?" he stuttered suddenly hoping the ground would open up and swallow him whole.

Bakura instantly picked up on his discomfort and wondered if it was because of the little one's fantasy, or the fact he'd raped him. He grinned again and walked slowly towards the shorter male. "Yes, share the bedroom. _My_ bedroom. The bed _I_ usually sleep in." He wondered how far he should take this. Yugi was backing up as he approached, a look of fear...no, not fear, _anticipation_ on his face.

"We have to share a bed?" Yugi squeaked as he hit the wall by the door and Bakura had him cornered.

Bakura put both his hands against the wall trapping his head between them and leaned in slightly, his dark eyes baring deeply into Yugi's wide purple ones. His smile was satanic. "Would you like that, Yugi?" he asked the trembling one. "Would you like it if we shared a bed? I would have to warn you that I sleep naked."

Yugi felt his face heat up at the comments and the situation. The image of Bakura throwing him to the ground and taking him hard and fast entered his mind, as well as the image of the white-haired male taking him roughly against the wall, or over the kitchen table, in the bed, on the couch...he shook his head. "No!" he said emphatically. "We can't share a bed!" His voice was much more high pitched than normal.

Bakura pushed off the wall and moved away abruptly. "No, of course not," he said smiling and picked up his coffee mug. "Coffee?"

Yugi shook his head. He was jittery enough as it was. "I...er...I just need you to show me where to do laundry."

Bakura took a sip of his coffee. "Laundry, you say?" He smirked knowingly. "Why would you need to do laundry when you haven't even been here for one full day?"

Yugi flushed. "I...had some dirty clothes that I brought over from my old place." He scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously. "In all the fuss in the last day or so, I guess I forgot to do any at home."

Bakura took another sip and nodded. "I guess that's understandable." He put his cup down and picked up the newspaper that was on the table deciding not to play with Yugi any more for the moment. "It's down in the basement. The code for the door is 1335. Detergent and stuff should be down there."

Yugi felt relieved and turned to rush back to Bakura's bedroom, grabbing a change of bedding from the cupboard in the hallway as he went. He quickly put the new bedding on and stuffed the dirty items in the laundry basket, rummaged through his stuff and found some shirts and trousers that he threw on top of it so he could disguise it. Once it was all done, he snuck passed the kitchen where Bakura was still reading the paper and headed out the door.

A sudden thought struck him as he was halfway down to the laundry room. Bakura was letting him have free run. He wasn't trapped. He wasn't a captive. _Why did I even think I was? Just because he raped me doesn't mean he's kidnapped me. I chose to stay with him...sort of._ He shook his head and entered the code for the door and went into the dank basement.

* * *

Bakura glared at Yugi's phone, which had not stopped buzzing away on the table since about fifteen minutes ago. It had been Yami each and every time, and he'd considered answering it, just to piss the ex-Pharaoh off. _One more time..._ he thought and lo! It rang again and he reached to pick it up just as Yugi walked through the front door. "Ah, there you are. How do you turn this off without smashing it against a wall? It's been buzzing and annoying the hell out of me!"

Yugi grabbed the phone and paused when he saw who it was. He flicked it open. "Hello?" he said in an as exasperated voice as he could muster.

_'Aibou,'_ Yami's voice said.

"What do you want, Yami?" he said trying to sound bored. "And I told you not to call me that."

_'Sorry. I wanted to see how you were.'_

"I'm fine, well, as fine as someone can be after they find out the person they love has been secretly sleeping with someone else, especially after..." He stopped suddenly.

_'Aib...I mean, Yugi? Especially after...?'_

Yugi gulped. He'd been about to say 'especially after being raped and needing his comfort', but he remembered that he'd worked so hard to keep that fact from Yami that night. He sighed silently. It seemed so long ago. "E...especially after how much I believed you would never cheat on me because of all we've been through." He shook his head of the sadness and tried to be strong. "Anyway, don't call me, Yami. It's over between us. You decided that when you slept with Jou!"

_'Yugi, please understand that I never meant to hurt you. I was going to tell you as soon as he and I...a...anyway, I should have told you. But I need you to know that I love you. I don't love Jou. It was just physical.'_

"Was?" Yugi asked.

_'Yes. I broke it off with him.'_

"Really?"

_'Yes, because I love you so much and I want you to come home...'_

There was some shuffling in the background and another voice quietly asking a question. Yugi frowned. "Who was that?" he asked. The voice had sounded like Jou's. "Was that Jou?"

Yami hesitated. _'N...no, it's just the television...'_ There was the sound of muffled voices. _'So, will you forgive me and come back?'_

It was just at that moment that Yugi heard Jou in the background loud and clear asking Yami how he wanted his eggs and he knew that if Yami had indeed broken it off with Jou or cared about him in any way, he would not have been round the blonde's house or lied to him. "You...you liar! You're with him right now! I can't believe you!" he shouted. He closed the phone and threw it across the room. It smashed against the wall and shattered into a thousand pieces. "There!" he shouted turning round to glare at Bakura. "That's how you turn it off!" And then he stormed out of the kitchen, tears flowing from his eyes and ran into Bakura's bedroom leaving Bakura bewildered staring at the broken pieces of phone on the floor.

* * *

Yugi didn't budge off the bed in Bakura's room and he alternated between crying his eyes out and beating the pillow to death to alleviate his anger. He cursed Yami and Jou, wishing in some way he'd never become friends with the blonde, and that he'd never ever found the spirit of the millennium item...no; that he'd never fallen for his other half and begged him to stay with him instead of going to the afterlife.

Eventually, he fell asleep, waking only when he heard clinking at the bedside table next to him. His eyes fluttered open and he saw Bakura placing a tray of food next to him. He leaned up on his arms and yawned. "What time is it?" he asked sleepily.

"After midday," came the gruff reply.

Yugi sat up properly and looked at the white-haired man. Deep mahogany eyes were staring at him and he quickly looked away with a blush remembering his actions the night before and how he'd used the image of those eyes and their owner to orgasm. "Th...thanks," he said taking the tray and looking at the offerings. It was a simple lunch and he picked at it for a few seconds before Bakura turned and left.

He looked up at the retreating male and sighed, then cursed himself when Bakura stopped and snapped his head round. Yugi squeaked at being caught looking at him, and remembered something very important that he wanted to investigate on the plate in front of him. From the corner of his eye he could see the thief return to the bedside.

"I saw you last night."

Yugi broke out in sweat. There was only one thing Bakura could be talking about. "Wha...what? What are you talking about. Of course you saw me last night, I was here," he babbled trying to suppress his blush.

"You don't have to be embarrassed," Bakura grinned. "I'm good sexual material. I'm that impressive."

Yugi's blush broke free and he chanced a glance. "I still don't know what you're..."

He was interrupted by a brutal kiss, his eyes growing wide with astonishment. He lightly pushed at Bakura's shoulders, but the white-haired man wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist and pulled him closer.

The kiss was hard, but not deep. There was no demanding tongue, no force, no possessiveness... it was all wrong from the white-haired male. Yugi opened his mouth slightly feigning a gasp, hoping it would send the other to frenzy. He heard the thief chuckled, but he made no move to delve into Yugi. In fact, he pulled away.

Yugi had to stop an annoyed groan from escaping his mouth as they disengaged. He was unsatisfied and confused. Why did he all of a sudden need the thief so badly? Why was the idea of being taken by him so appealing? He was hurting from what Yami did, and shouldn't be focussing on a new lover. "Why did you do that?"

Bakura leaned in with a predatory look, and was satisfied when Yugi leaned back to get away from him. "I saw you last night, furiously pumping on your hard cock, trying to get off. I heard you scream _my_ name when you came." He canted his head. "Wonder why that is?"

Yugi swallowed hard, a lump in his throat and frowned. He didn't know either. "Are you going to rape me again?" he asked with a slight waver of fear in his voice, and, deep down inside, a longing he didn't understand.

Bakura pulled back. "No, I don't think so."

"Why not?" Yugi asked frustrated, then clapped a hand over his mouth when he realised the question had slipped unbidden from him. He looked at Bakura trying to gage the reaction it would get.

Bakura folded his arms. Oh, this was too perfect...the little one _wanted_ him to sex him up, it was written all over his face. Now, all he needed to do was get Yugi to say it, ask him, beg him! He suppressed a shudder of pleasure. "What was that?"

Yugi shook his head. "Nothing!" he said behind his hand quickly.

Bakura wasn't prepared to let it go so easily. "You asked me if I was going to rape you again, and I said no, and you asked why not? That's very strange." He smirked. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you _wanted_ me to rape you again."

"No!" Yugi denied.

Bakura leaned forwards again and brushed his lips lightly against Yugi's neck when the other tried to pull away. "What was I doing to you, little Yugi, when you came so hard with your fingers inside your own body? What was I doing, hm? Was I sucking you off?"

Yugi shivered at the whispered words. "No," he mumbled, not sure if he was answering Bakura's question or asking him to stop.

Bakura nibbled on his flesh. "Were my fingers inside you, probing deep, touching you in just the right spot?" The hand not supporting him over Yugi began to run up the boy's leg.

"N...no," Yugi said, and this time he knew he was answering the question. He didn't want Bakura to stop being so close.

Bakura bit Yugi seductively from his ear down his neck, leaving light teeth marks in his wake. "Was my rock solid cock sliding in and out of you, pounding into you hard, claiming you again and again?"

Yugi moaned. His eyes were closed, enjoying the sensations. "I...I..."

And then, the tomb robber was gone. Yugi's eyes snapped open and he looked up to where the thief had retracted. He was smiling triumphantly. "I see. What a vivid imagination you have to remember how I bound you and then took you before even revealing who I was."

Yugi was bright pink and panting slightly with lust. His member had hardened during Bakura's little act of foreplay. Screw this! Yami didn't want him, but Bakura clearly did. And he just wanted attention to prove that he was desirable, that he was not ugly like Yami had left him feeling by breaking his heart. "Bakura..." he began. The thief raised a questioning eyebrow. "Bakura," he repeated. "I...I..." He shut his eyes tightly. "I want you to rape me again!"

Silence reigned in the room. Yugi didn't open his eyes, waiting for an answer, so he didn't see Bakura smile evilly. But soon, the silence was too much for him. He peeked, and saw something he hoped he wouldn't.

Rejection.

"I think you're irrational," Bakura said, his expression now stoic, arms folded. As much as he wanted to swipe the tray off the bed and fuck Yugi into oblivion, he also wanted to drag the game out a little longer, and he was beginning to formulate a plan.

Yugi couldn't believe what he was hearing or seeing. He thought Bakura wanted him. Isn't that why he'd brought him here? Isn't that why he'd raped him in the first place? Isn't that why he'd kissed him just now. His world shattered again.

"You're not thinking clearly. You do realise you just asked me to rape you again. What kind of person _wants_ to get raped?" He smirked. "Not that the thought isn't appealing." He licked his lips.

Yugi jumped off the bed, nearly spilling the contents of the tray on the floor. "I am thinking clearly! Don't you want me? You wanted me so badly that you pretended to be someone else to bed me! You brought me here. Isn't it your intention to have your way with me again?"

Bakura nodded. "Of course that was on the cards. But I won't cater to your needs. If I have sex with you again, it will be on my terms."

"Why?" Yugi asked exasperated. He needed to feel Bakura inside him again. "Here I am, offering myself to you...a free fuck...and you're rejecting it?" He felt tears pricking in his eyes. _Am I really that ugly?_

Bakura approached him slowly, but didn't have any look of desire on his face. "You really want me to sex you up again?"

Yugi closed his eyes. "Yes." When Bakura again said nothing, he opened them again to see him smiling maliciously. "Huh?"

Bakura turned and headed to the door. "Have your lunch and get ready to go out."

"Wait!" Yugi said lifting a hand uselessly. "Why? Where are we going?"

Bakura didn't turn round, but Yugi heard him clearly as he paused. "You'll find out, and there is only one thing you _must_ do when I make you come..." He turned and Yugi saw an excited sparkle in his mahogany eyes. He nodded, waiting for the conditions. "Scream my name." And with that, Bakura left the room.

Yugi lowered his hand and gulped. Uh oh...what had he got himself into now?

* * *

Yami was dozing on the couch. He hadn't left it since he'd spoken to Yugi earlier. Damn Jou for speaking to him whilst he was talking to his jilted lover. It was almost as if Jou wanted Yugi to know that he'd been there, probably in spiteful retaliation to his breaking the 'relationship' off. He knew Jou really liked him, but he only wanted sex from the blonde. After Yugi had cut him off, he'd thrown Jou out telling him not to come back.

He jumped when the phone rang and after a split second of trying to figure out what was going on, he grabbed the handset and pressed the button, lifting it to his ear. "Hello? Yugi? I'm so sorry!"

There was a pregnant pause before a voice on the end of the phone spoke tentatively. "Please wait to be connected to Seto Kaiba."

Yami rubbed his eyes and wasn't sure if he'd heard the other person correctly. "What?"

But there was no response, just a ticking before another voice came on the phone. This time, it _was_ Kaiba. "Get a grip, Yami. Haven't you learned by now how a telephone system works? That was my secretary."

"You get your secretary to make your calls and then have her put them through to you?" Yami asked with slight venom in his tone. Why was Kaiba calling him? They hadn't spoken for nearly two years, not since he'd retired from the gaming world and Kaiba still hadn't defeated him. Kaiba felt like he was doing it on purpose so the CEO would never regain his esteem.

"It's the way of the business world when you're busy. Speaking of which, I need to make this brief. You're a party planner, right?"

Yami sighed. It was an obvious dig. "No, I'm an Events Co-ordinator," he said matter-of-factly. "Look, Kaiba, I'm waiting for a very important call..."

"Whatever. Look, I need your assistance. My usual planner has gone on vacation, without telling me, and I need to plan a large party for nearly 100 people for two months time. By the time the ignoramus returns from holiday, it will be too late to do anything..."

Yami pinched the bridge of his nose. "Hang on, Kaiba. I am not a freelance Co-Ordinator that you can hire on a whim. I am a salaried employee for a multi-national corporation, and I only work for one department in particular."

"I know," Kaiba retorted. "I _am_ the joint CEO of the company you work for. I've already spoke to your departmental boss and agreed to pay them one and half times your salary for the two months. You'll still get paid by them, but you'll be working for me."

Yami was getting impatient. For all he knew, Yugi was trying to call him...although, he did have his mobile phone... "Why me?" he asked. "I'm sure there are thousands of people who would die to work for you and do just as good a job."

He heard Kaiba sigh. "How long have we known each other?"

Yami did a quick calculation. "About three thousand and five or six years," he replied with a grin. He knew Kaiba hated him talking about their ancient past and he knew the other would ignore it.

"Five or six years. So you know me and I know you. You know that I'm challenging you to do a good job for me, and I know you will ensure that you win this challenge by making sure that the party is the best, so I know you won't screw up. This is a _very_ important party."

Yami sighed loudly. "Fine. Just send me the details to my e-mail address and..."

"No, I need to see you in person so I can give you a file and discuss my requirements. Meet me in the park opposite the fountain in an hour."

"What...the park?" Yami asked, but heard the dial tone, and he knew Kaiba had hung up. "Damn Kaiba," he grunted to himself, but rushed to get dressed for his meeting.

TBC

* * *

That's your lot for now. I wonder what Bakura is up to...

BTW, there is no Prideshipping side-fic, just in case you wer wondering. The Kaiba/Yami thing is just plot progression.

R&R please...!


	5. Chapter 5

Yay! Another update. I really want it to be Helpless or Indecent Proposal, but they're going to have to wait until I get back from my short break in HUNGARY! Weather better improve soon there (grumble grumble).

I'm quite pleased with this chapter. A lot of you saw what was coming, and you were right. So enjoy!

Warnings: Yaoi, graphic sex.

Don't own.

Onwards!

* * *

**Romatic Night, Chapter 5**

Yugi was lead by the hand towards Domino Park. "Bakura, why are we here?" he asked hesitantly. The white-haired man had refused to tell him anything. He'd half expected the thief to pounce on him at some point between telling him to get ready to go out and actually leaving, but so far, the man had not touched him, save the hand now pulling him along.

"I thought it would be good for you to get out and about rather than mope in my room all day. You clearly want to get over Yami by having sex with me, so I'm going to incorporate a few outings as well."

"You mean, like dates?" the smaller asked.

Bakura stopped walking for a few short seconds to contemplate this, then started up again. "I guess you could look at it that way."

Yugi gulped. They were dating? Well, no, not really, since so far, Bakura had raped him and now all he was doing was taking him to the park. It was a strange decision on the part of the thief. Why the park? And what was in his small backpack? It was too small for a picnic.

When they arrived, Bakura pulled him passed the milling families, passed the play area full of kids, passed the fountain, passed the benches and towards the secluded lake. As they went along, the amount of people thinned out until there was no one around them. Yugi felt decidedly nervous.

Eventually, Bakura paused and looked around. He aha'd when he saw a thicket of bushes and trees and pulled Yugi towards them. As they broke through, Yugi saw a small clearing that, once they were in, was completely cut off from anyone. Yugi nursed a few scratches on his arms and legs. He knew no one else would venture this way, unless they also wanted to become a giant doodle.

Bakura looked up through the trees, inhaled and exhaled deeply. "There is nothing like the quiet outdoors to refresh your spirit."

Yugi nodded. "I guess, but _now_ will you tell me why we're here?"

Bakura grabbed Yugi and threw him down on the ground, landing on top of him and smashing their lips together in a bruising kiss. Yugi grunted on impact, but when he calmed down, he closed his eyes and enjoyed the domination. Bakura roughly grabbed his arms and pushed them above his head and pinned them down, and Yugi's groin tingled. For some reason, Bakura's rough touch turned him on more than making love with Yami ever had. He was only even vaguely aware that they were outside and could be caught.

With a chuckle, Bakura pulled away, leaving Yugi panting, and even though he'd let go of his hands, they remained above his head in submission. Bakura stood up and offered a hand to help him up too. Yugi accepted, slightly disappointed that Bakura wasn't going to continue, but when he was on his feet, he was pushed backwards against a tree before Bakura took up residence in his mouth again, tongue swirling inside, tasting him, sucking the life from him.

He felt Bakura lift his arms again and guided them to hold onto a sturdy branch above them. Bakura retracted again. "Stay," he commanded, and Yugi obeyed helplessly. He watched as the thief delved into his backpack and pulled out some rope. Even the sight of this didn't waver Yugi's resolve. He was going to get what he wanted, no matter the thief's kink.

Bakura approached him again, seductively, and looped the rope around the thick branch a couple of times before wrapping them securely around Yugi's wrists, kissing him at the same time. Within seconds, Yugi was bound to the tree by his wrists and an experimental tug proved that the thief's knot-tying skills were indeed superior.

"Bakura..." he began, becoming uncertain, but yet another lip-bruising kiss was initiated, this time coupled with roaming hands. Yugi was pressed against the soft bark of the tree as the thief got as close as possible to him. He brought their bodies flush with each other and lifted one of the smaller boy's legs up to hook over his hip, rubbing their groins together. Yugi groaned.

"Save it for when I'm fucking you, little Yugi," Bakura growled when he broke away, and Yugi shivered under the ferocity of his voice and gaze. He gasped when he felt his trousers being undone swiftly and they fell to the floor followed by his underwear.

Bakura immediately probed him with his fingers and Yugi winced at the unexpectedly fast entrance. "Ow, Bakura," he whispered.

"Shut up," came the cold reply. "You wanted this, Yugi, remember that. You _wanted_ me to rape you, and while you can't rape the willing, I'm going to make sure I damn well enjoy the thin line between taking what I want and giving you what you want."

Yugi felt a tear fall down his flushed face, not in sorrow, but simply from the pain. He did want this, but he still wanted to be prepared properly, otherwise he'd regret his desire later. He looked over Bakura's shoulder at the surrounding bushes and closed his eyes with a grunt when the white-haired male pushed in a second finger.

Bakura tutted and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small tube of lubrication and squirted it onto is fingers before returning them to Yugi's entrance. He heard Yugi sigh with the smoother entrance and he smirked. He used his other hand to wrap around Yugi's growing erection.

Yugi kept his eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of Bakura within him, even if it was just his fingers. Inevitably, he would be filled with something bigger soon and he shuddered with anticipation. It was still a mystery to him why he needed this from Bakura so badly, why he craved the thief's special touch?

"Impatient, aren't we?" he heard Bakura ask and he realised he'd been thrusting against the pale hand that was gripping him tightly. He smiled and thrust again. The movements of his hips caused Bakura's fingers to brush against his prostate and he gasped, his eyes flying open wide. Bakura chuckled and withdrew from the lithe body. He kissed Yugi to swallow a disappointed whimper from him and began undoing his own belt and zipper. He pushed them down along with his underwear just low enough so that it freed his aching arousal. He lubed it up, hissing at his hyper-sensitivity and hoped he would last long enough.

* * *

Yami sighed as he entered the park and headed for the fountain. He kept checking his phone in case Yugi called him. He really wanted to just talk to the boy, tell him how sorry he was, and try to convince him to come back home.

He spotted Seto Kaiba by the fountain looking at his watch and tapping his foot with impatience. Yami growled slightly. He wasn't even late, in fact, he was early! God, Kaiba wound him up something awful! "I'm here, Kaiba, keep your panties on." He smirked at him comment that was laced with an insult. "Now, I don't want to keep you from anything important, so why don't you just give me the info and I'll figure the rest out and contact your secretary if I need anything else."

"Do you always talk to your superiors in this fashion?" Kaiba sneered.

"If you think you're superior in any way..."

"Shush," Kaiba interrupted. Yami gaped at him. "Here's the majority of the information that you'll need," he said ignoring the look of shock on his rival's face and holding out a manilla envelope. Yami took it, still dumbstruck. "Walk with me while I explain a few things." He turned and began walking deeper into the park.

With a growl, Yami tucked the envelope under his arm and hurried after the CEO.

* * *

Bakura lifted Yugi's leg again to have better access to the well prepared hole and began to slowly push inside the pliable passage. Yugi gripped the tree branch tighter as he felt the much larger flesh entering him, and when the head popped inside, he let out the breath he'd been holding. "Gods, Bakura," he sighed with the exhale.

Bakura kept pushing until he was fully sheathed within the tight heat. He paused momentarily, mainly to prolong the feeling, but also so ensure Yugi was adjusted. "Are you ready?" he asked with strain in his voice. He wanted to pound into him so badly! Yugi nodded quickly. Bakura leaned forwards and whispered into his ear. "Just remember to scream my name."

Yugi would give him the world if he asked just then as long as he hurried up! He needed release. He needed to feel Bakura sliding in and out of him. "Please, just move!"

Bakura laughed and pulled out to the tip, then slid back in slowly. Yugi shuddered from the feeling. The thief was going slowly. When he tried to make the other speed up, his other leg was hoisted off the ground so he had no leverage. Bakura continued his slow pace.

"Bakuraaaaa...please don't tease me like this. I need you to be rough with me!"

_Intriguing_, Bakura thought. He wondered why Yugi was so needy, especially after he'd raped him. But, he decided that enough time had passed, so he sped up, making sure to penetrate extra hard with each thrust.

Yugi moaned loudly, not caring if anyone heard him. He was in ecstasy. As Bakura rammed into him, his breath came out in ragged gulps. He gripped onto the tree branch as white-knuckled ads he could to take the weight off his arms, but the discomfort only added to his pleasure. _I'm a closet case sadist_, he thought, then gasped as his prostate was hit. "Bakura," he whispered. "Bakura, I dreamed about you raping me again. That's what got me off last night."

Bakura didn't pause, but he was shocked at what he heard, as well as extra turned on. Then, the shock wore off and he grinned like a demon. "Well, you are in a rather bound position, little Yugi." The smaller male groaned at the nick name. "As long as you scream for me, I will do as you wish!" And with that, he renewed his efforts. He plunged in and out of the younger male with vigour and a harshness he knew he had in him.

Yugi cried out in slight pain, but then punctuated it with, "Don't stop!"

Bakura glanced down and saw Yugi's weeping erection bouncing off his abdomen. He couldn't do anything physically about it since he was holding the other up by his legs and hips, so he wondered if he could make him come without touching him. "Do you like that, Yugi? Do you like my rock hard cock sliding in and out of you, hmm?" Yugi shook his head from side to side, simulating reluctance, but was still panting with desire. "Do you feel your muscles clenching around me, trying to keep me inside of you?" Again, Yugi shook his head, but his breathing became hitched and he twitched his hips in time with the thrust. Bakura felt he must be close, and he was as well. His dirty talk got him going too. "I'm going to come, Yugi. I'm going to come inside your tight little hole. If you were a woman, I'd impregnate you with my white hot seed!"

That did it. "Oh god!" Yugi moaned very loudly a couple of times as he was pushed over the edge and screamed Bakura's name to the heavens as he ejaculated, spraying his stomach and chest with semen. With a sinister laugh to go with the rest of the act followed by a sudden grunt, Bakura came too.

As they came down from their high, Bakura snatched a searing kiss from Yugi. Exhausted, Yugi lowered his legs and hang from the tree branch as Bakura withdrew. He felt his own seed dribble down his torso, as well as Bakura's from between his legs, and he felt truly used as the thief stepped back and simply did up his trousers and straightened his clothes. He smiled weakly.

"Yugi!"

And suddenly, his world came crashing down on him.

* * *

Yami made mental notes as Kaiba blathered on about the number of guests and who was important and their specific dietary requirements. They were walking very slowly, but soon, Yami noticed that they were heading towards a spot in the park known for secrecy from prying eyes. _Why is Kaiba leading me here?_ A sudden thought struck him. _God, no! He doesn't want to...!_

"I heard you and Yugi are having problems," Kaiba said suddenly. "That you cheated on him with the mutt, of all people."

Yami bristled. "I don't really want to talk about it with you, Kaiba. My life is personal, and not up for discussion." It was just then that he heard moaning. "And, I think we should move away from here and give them some priva..."

"Oh god!...(pant, pant)...BAKURAAA!!!"

Yami's pupils contracted and he paled when he heard the voice and name it was calling out. "No...no, it can't be!" He made to rush forwards into the bushes. Kaiba followed calmly behind him. He parted the thicket in time to see Bakura backing away from a bound Yugi. His breath was trapped in his throat when he saw the thief putting himself away, and white fluids flowing from down Yugi's legs.

"Looks like we got here just in time," Kaiba said smugly in a whisper.

Yami's voice returned to him as Yugi smiled in sweet post coitus bliss. "Yugi!"

TBC

* * *

Mehehehehe!!! I am ebil!!! Ebil I say!! Muwahahahahahaha(cough)ha.

PLEASE REVIEW!! I want to come back from my mini holiday to lots of reviews (nom nom...hungry for attention!!)...of course, I'm only going on Friday, and I'll be checking my mail between now and then...but review anyway!! Thanks!


End file.
